rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nowa władza na wszechświecie: Kronos i dynastia Tytanów
teraz nad Niebem NIEBO KRÓLESTWO ZMARŁEGO URANOSA Okeanos:Kronosie Kronos:Tak Okeanosie Okeanos:Pokonałeś Uranosa i my tu wszyscy razem zgodnie stwierzeliśmy że nad niebem ty będziesz rządził Krios:Co ty na to Hyperion:Mieliśmy błogosławieństwo przez samą Wielką Matkę Gaję która nas wspierała w czasie tej walki z Uranosem Bracia Kronosa wszyscy zgodnie go wybrali na nowego władcę nieba i świata Gaja:Błogosławie was na nowych władców świata i mam nadzieje że będziecie władać sprawiedliwie Tytani( bracia ):Tak Wielka Matko Gaja:No to mogę być spokojna o świat Tytani:Tak I Bracia wrócili z wojny ze Uranosem którego pokonali KRAINIE TYTANÓW Tethys:Wrócili Temida:Tak o was się martwiłyśmy Kronos:Nie poczebnie Okeanos:Udało nam sie pokonać Uranosa Kojos:Wspólnie ddziałalismy Hyperion:Teraz jest nasza era Thea:Czyli Febe:No powiedzcie nam Kojos:Więc pokonaliśmy Uranosa i teraz bedziemy rządzić światem Japetos:Teraz jest nasza era rodu Tytanów Mnemosyne:To super Rhea:A więc kto co włada czym Tethys Temida Febe Thea Mnemosyne:No Okeanos:Ja bede władać wodami Hyperion:Ja bede nad gwiazdami Krios:Ja nad ogniem Kojos :Ja jeszcze nie wiem Japetos:Na nas liczą też Pontoidowie Techninowie i Meliady Kronos:Ja nad niebem Rhea:No pięknie jak jest wszystko podzielone Kornos:Tak Krios:Damy nowy początek światu Kojos:Teraz to nasza dynastia rozpocznie nowe dzieło Febe:Może pierw odpocznicie co Japetos:Najpierw panny mają rację pierw musimy odpocząć Kronos:Będzie władać tym światem razem bracia i siostry nasza dynastia Tytanów przetrwa wieki Hyperion:Może już czas zacząć Kronos:Dobra do dzieła kto jest za Krios:Ja Kojos:I ja Japetos:Ja też się przyłączam Kronos:Czas rozpocząć odbudujmy ten świat który zosatł teraz zniszczony przez Uranosa Temida:Czeba zrobić prawa Kronos:Zajmiemy się tym później Temida:Dobra ale i tak nie odpuszcze wam Okeanos:No to Tethys idziemy do nowego królestwa Tethys:Do królestwa wód Okeanos:Tak Tethys KOLEJNY DZIEŃ W KRAINIE TYTANÓW Okeanos:Moi bracia i siostry z rodu Pontoidów od teraz to ja Okeanos bede władał wszelkimi wodami czy wy się z tym zgadzacie Nereus Thaumas Forkos Eurybia Keto:Owszem zgadzamy się Okeanos:Królową wód będzie Tethys moja siostra i równocześnie żona Nereus:Niech żyje nam Okeanos ! Pontodiowie:Okeanos władca wód ! Okeanos:Już czas by od początku odbudować świat W NIEBIOSACH - W PAŁACU URANOSA Kornos:Japetosie ty będziesz miał swój pałac na wschodzie Japetos:Pałac na wschodzie okey Kornos:Ty Kojos na zachodzie Kojos:Sopko Kronos:Hyperion a ty na Hyperion:Ja na północy Kronos:No Krios tobie pozostało Krios:Na południu spox Kronos:Od teraz jest nowa władza we wszechświecie nasza dynastia Hyperion Japetos Krios Kojos:Dynastia Tytanów Kronos:Nowa władza nasza władza drodzy bracia Rozpoczeła się nowa władza we wszechświecie przez nowych władców potomstwa Gai Wielkiej Matki i Uranosa to Ród Tytanów i w tym rozpoczeła się Złoty Wiek Wszechświata. W tym Złotym Wieku każdy z rodu Tytanów doczekali się przedłużenia Dynastii Tytanów czyli narodziło się drugiego pokolenie Tytanów. Od Okeanosa i Tethys - bóstwa rzezczne : synów Potomoi i córek Oceanid , od Hyperiona i Thei - Helios , Selene i Eos , od Kojosa i Febe - Asteria i Latona. Japetos poślubił Klimene Oceanidę która urodziła mu trzech synów - Atlasa, Prometeusza i Epimeteusza, Krios związał się na krótko ze Styx Oceanidą z którą ma bóstwa skrzydlate - Nike, Kratos, Bia i Zelos a potem poslubił Eurybię z którą ma trzech synów - Asteriona , Pallasa i Persesa. Thaumas poslubił Elektrę Oceanidę z któa ma tylko córkę Iris a Nereus poslubił Doris Oceanidę z którą ma 50 córek Nereid. thumb|400px|Dynastia Tytanów